Tiempos Violentos
by AnnLover
Summary: Cinco años desde que los mortífagos ganaron. Nadie queda vivo a excepción de Hermione. Ella los hará pagar cueste lo que cueste.
1. El despertar

**Disclamer: Personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

Primera Parte

Capitulo I : El despertar.

Era una tarde demasiado normal como para que pasara algo.

Comenzaba a caer el sol pero esto apenas se notaba debido a la espesa neblina que se camuflaba junto a una brisa algo helada por el Hospital San Mungo en donde no había ningún paciente en la recepción al cual atender. Atrás quedaron los días donde el personal estaba atareado con enfermos o heridos ,ahora podíamos contar los trabajadores con suma facilidad y asimismo sus pacientes. El panorama tampoco lucía mucho más alentador a las afueras,es decir, calles vacías y sucias, estaba todo oscuro, una especie de pueblo fantasma acechado por el clima tan característico del lugar, quizás antes era el mismo escenario pero al estar todos de mejor animo se veía diferente , alegre y... humano.  
Después de la interminable batalla la victoria fue de los mortífagos por lejos -de esto ya casi se cumplirían 5 años - y tras este suceso bajo alarmantemente el porcentaje de la población, de lo que queda son en su mayoría los seguidores de Lord Voldemort además de algunos inocentes que no eran de ningún bando y ahora viven agachando la cabeza para que esta no les sea arrebatada.  
Es por esta razón que la gente no se acerca al Hospital y en sí a ningún servicio público , temen encontrarse con algún mortífago de mayor rango que les interrogue sobre sus intenciones y cuestione lo que hacen, aunque esto pasa todos los días es como parte de la rutina.  
Así que, si alguien se provoca una herida la cura en casa , si se tiene algún virus se espera hasta que se este muy grave para ir a ver a algún sanador.  
Las personas seguían asustadas aun pasados los años, no se acostumbraban a esto.  
Los momentos felices del mundo mágico quedaron sepultados el día en que Harry Potter y "La orden" dejaron de existir en la tierra, nadie contaba con que ese día llegaría pues Potter debía triunfar , el bien siempre triunfa o eso se suponía.  
Independiente es curioso que después de todo aquello la gente tuvo que seguir viviendo y en aquel infierno todos decidieron partir de cero , creando una nueva identidad en donde sacaban lo peor de ellos, dejando en el pasado quienes habían sido antes de que Lord Voldemort se apoderara del mundo mágico, eran irreconocibles...  
Pero no nos salgamos del tema,en el Hospital San Mungo nos centraremos donde dos jóvenes discuten para ser concretos los únicos que están de turno.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde - dijo una chica medimaga a su colega - pero no estoy segura si esto se aplique a la situación.

-No lo creo, nadie reclama por ella ... - tomo un sorbo del vaso - no se como recuerdas todos los días que existe.

-Supongo que si tuviese más pacientes lo haría - mintió , bien sabia que por alguna razón no podía olvidar a la paciente del 213, era demasiado especial.

-Hubo una época en que esta cosa estaba llena , poco antes que entraras.

-Si, de hecho adelantaron mis exámenes finales para que pudiese venir.

-¿Tu familia hasta ahí apoyaba lo que hacías, me refiero antes de que fueras la jefa de aquí?

-Raphael sabes que no me gusta referirme a mi familia - le contestó , diciendo esta última palabra con algo de asco aunque con resignación - pero siempre me han apoyado , lo que no aprueban es que este lejos de ellos , y que tenga una vida independiente- se sabía este discurso casi de memoria, como lo odiaba y más aun la razón del porque no les hablaba.  
El medimago siempre olvidaba aquel pequeño detalle que tanto le molestaba a su jefa así que siguió bebiendo el jugo de calabazas como si nunca nada hubiese pasado hasta su pregunta. Ella sin embargo , miró el reloj despreocupada y vió que era la hora para empezar su rutina por lo que se tomó de golpe su jugo y se encamino al segundo piso, donde ahora se tenían a los pacientes que habitaban ahí (Los que estaban en coma o tenían algún problema mental).

Subió por la escalera y observó el pasillo recordando la época en donde estaba atochado de personas y niños, tanto para visitar a sus seres queridos o para venir a tratarse .No obstante, ahora el lugar estaba muy arreglado más de lo que acostumbraba a estar un Hospital común y corriente pero como no había pacientes que atender y debían cumplir el horario, tiempo sobraba.  
Las paredes eran de un cálido color crema adornados por un montón de cuadros,aunque no de aquellos que se movían, quedaron prohibidos por que podían ser utilizados para generar una rebelión en contra del nuevo gobierno, una soberana estupidez ya que solo alguien con mucho valor o un estúpido lo haría.  
La medimaga comenzó por aquellos que fueron torturados hasta enloquecer , unos cuantos mortífagos que a pesar de estar ahí no tenían tantos problemas , quizás estaban algo perturbados pero se les obligaba estar ahí por seguridad, muchas veces sus familias quisieron llevarlos a casa pero el permiso no fue otorgado pero más que nada para que hubiese gente en el hospital y de esta manera justificar su existencia.  
Siguió avanzando por el pasillo y ahora se detuvo en los pacientes que estaban en coma, la primera era Jules estaba ahí hace como tres meses, desde que había dado a luz a su hija y el segundo era Morgan que residía ahí hace un año, era un aficionado a crear pociones pero un día una salio mal y terminó allí en la habitación 210 , pero en estos últimos meses había mostrado notorios avances sin embargo era mejor que no despertara porque le esperaban hartos problemas en el ministerio sobre las procedencias y fines de sus pociones.  
Continuó hasta llegar a la penúltima pieza , donde estaba Marie una niña de 12 años que tenia amigos imaginarios que la perseguían y en ocasiones acosaban , la pobrecita estaba muy sola en el hospital, todos le intentaban hacer compañía pero no le hacía bien. Era muy simpática , algo lunática pero no merecía pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital.

-¿Crees que algún día pueda salir de aquí? - le preguntó la niña mientras se tomaba sus medicinas obedientemente.

-No veo porque no, esto es temporal.

-Mis hermanos dicen que si sigo viendo trolls azules estaré para siempre.

-Yo diría que ni siquiera estarás aquí para la navidad ¿te desagrada este lugar?

-No en lo absoluto , es solo que aveces es aburrido...

-Bueno te vendré a ver en un rato pero debo terminar la rutina.

-¿La 213?- la medimaga asintió-¿Nunca ha mostrado mejoría o algo así?

-No, pero tampoco empeora- con esto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la 213.

Hace años aquella habitación no era más que el almacén de medicinas del pasillo pero ahora era la habitación 213 , se le puso así porque ahora habitaba una paciente que no requería ningún cuidado especial solo las vitaminas y aseo. Cuando a la medimaga le contaron de este caso le pareció fascinante.

-No tiene nombre, le apodamos Jane la de la 213 , creemos que tiene unos 19 años no sabemos que pueda tener porque a diferencia de otros pacientes sus signos vitales están a la perfección y no cambian- explicaba Danniel el jefe del hospital por aquel entonces- otra cosa que debo acotar es que sus uñas y cabello no crecen , la chica usa un flequillo y este sigue igual que cuando ingresó hace unos meses.

-¿Nadie la vino a reclamar o a ver?- preguntó mientras jugaba con uno de sus blondos mechones.

-En absoluto, mucha gente vino después de la guerra a ver si estaba algún ser querido pero nadie reconoció a esta chica , pobre.

-¿No llegó con pertenencias o algo así?

-Una simple cadena de oro en el cuello y la ropa que traía puesta.

-¿pero como ingresó?

-Fue un día muy ajetreado y nadie lo recuerda muy bien pero al parecer venia a visitar a alguien y se encontró desmayada en uno de los pasillos.

-¡Que extraño!

La rubia recordaba aquello como si fuese ayer, no olvidaba como se había ilusionado pensando que ella haría el cambio pensando que encontraría la solución, respondería los porque pero no fue así. No había podido ver su historial porque era confidencial y respetaba demasiado las reglas de su trabajo pero le mataba la curiosidad.  
A diferencia de mucha gente que se hubiese frustrado , con ella ocurrió lo contrario todos los días despertaba con ganas de ir a ver que había ocurrido con Jane, la de la 213 .  
Tomó la bandeja con algunas jeringas y frascos acto seguido giró el pomo de la puerta. Más bien por la costumbre se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa dándole la espalda a la chica y comenzó a destapar las vitaminas cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. Quedo helada y se le cayeron los frascos , intento gritar pero no lo haría. Muchos le dieron por caso perdido , que estaba en un estado previo a la muerte pero ahora estaba ahí con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa hasta divertida.


	2. Para no olvidar

**Disclamer: Personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

Muchas gracias por leerme y agregarme a los favoritos. Con respecto a la pregunta que muchos me hicieron por interno sobre el capitulo pasado.

¿Es Hermione y Jane la misma persona?

Sí, pero podríamos decir que Hermione es la chica de hace 5 años y Jane la de ahora. Pronto se darán cuenta de que a pesar de ser la misma persona se crea una especie de bipolaridad pero por el momento Hermione Granger la que todos conocemos es Jane 213.

Cualquier duda, critica o alguna falta ortográfica que se me haya pasado, díganmelo se los agradecería.

Primera Parte

Capitulo II : Para no olvidar

Se observaron un par de minutos hasta que la medimaga pudo reaccionar y pensar en algo asertivo que decir. Después de todos los diálogos mentales que había creado para hoy , estaba en blanco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó con suavidad, intentando pensar en algo rápido.

-Si... ¿que me ocurrió?- quiso saber la recién despertada.

Nuevamente quedó en blanco y respondió con una evasiva.

-Debes recostarte yo-o traere un encargado en psicología y ...

-Preferiría hablar contigo, me das confianza.  
No hubo que decir otra palabra para que la joven se quedara, aquella frase fue suficiente para seducirla , acto seguido se sentó a un lado de la cama y la examinó por largo rato. Tenia unas facciones muy finas,estaba muy guapa aunque no de esas bellezas abstractas era de esas chicas que podrían ser modelo y destacar.

-¿Quién eres? - le preguntó desde su cama.

-Soy la jefa del Hospital San Mungo ¿recuerdas tu nombre? - Hermione iba a responder instintivamente pero al mirar la placa fijamente que llevaba la medimaga, se vio reflejada algo difusa pero estaba claro que ese no era su cabello, se llevo una mano a la cabeza como para rascarse y comprobó que no había bucles si no un lacio y sedoso cabello. Algo andaba mal.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien... disculpa ¿Cuanto me dijiste que llevó aquí en el Hospital?

-Cinco años mas o menos.

Hermione intentó no abrir la boca pero trago la saliva más amarga aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba recibir ,no podía haber estado cinco años ahí. De repente la cabeza le dolió , como una jaqueca.

-¡Merlín! en tal caso si que no recuerdo mucho - afirmo Hermione, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero déjame traer la pauta para ver que se hace en tu caso...

-Me siento confundida- se apresuro a decir Hermione- y tengo hambre por favor no traigas más gente - le pidió.

La rubia suspiró e intento pensar en algo rápido para calmarla y que por supuesto no fuera contra las leyes de su trabajo.

-Mira no puedo ocultarlo para siempre pero prometo no dar aviso a nadie en las próximas veinticuatro horas, volveré en unos minutos -le prometio mientras tomaba la bandeja con las vitaminas, procurando salir lo más luego posible de ahí.

Hermione tiró a un lado la sábana y comprobó si tenia alguna extremidad menos ,por lo demás toco su rostro, no era el que ella recordaba -lo cual le preocupo- su nariz estaba muy respingada y sus ojos mas separados. Intento recordar lo último que le había pasado antes de despertar, paso un buen rato para que recordara aquella voz masculina en su cabeza.

_"Hermione ya es hora... es tu turno, muestrales quien eres , es tu momento pero tienes que despertar ahora... es tu momento"_

Estaba claro el como recordaba que se llamaba Hermione con toda seguridad ,pero existían cabos que no podía atar. ¿Como llegó a estar tantos años en ese lugar? En aquel instante sintió un taconeo fuera de la habitación por lo que se volvió a meter entre las sabanas.

-Hola... he vuelto- traia una bandeja de comida junto a una carpeta y una bolsa - traje tu informe y bueno para mi sorpresa llegaste hace exactamente cinco años , no tenias identificación , nadie te llego a reconocer ni hubo reclamos por ti - la chica intento ser lo mas directa posible.

Hermione ya estaba comiendo pero ató cabos suelto de inmediato. Que nadie hubiese reclamado por ella significaba que no tenía a nadie. Significaba que estaban muertos.

-¿No traia alguna pertenencia o algo así?- preguntó mientras masticaba.

-¡Ah claro , eso! -dejó la carpeta a un lado de la cama y se apresuro en abrir la bolsa y mostrar el contenido.

-Para ser jefa de un hospital es bastante extraña, ¿que clase de medimaga o sanador se salta una serie de procedimientos importantisimos con una paciente que acaba de despertar de un supuesto coma?- pensó Hermione mientras seguía comiendo.

-Esta es la ropa con la que llegaste y una cadena de plata con una cruz - cuando le entregó la cadena experimento la proyección de una serie de imágenes en las que ella estaba con su antiguo cuerpo tatuándose la cruz que tenia las puntas triangulares detrás de la oreja, en frente de ella estaba una persona a la cual no les podía ver el rostro y le decía algo que tampoco recordaba que era. Todo era demasiado borroso e impreciso.

-¿Hay otra cosa que deba saber? - preguntó acto seguido se tomó el agua de golpe.

-La verdad es que no se por donde empezar... quiero decir ¿no recuerdas absolutamente nada?

Hermione hizo un leve esfuerzo y le vino a la mente mucha gente muriendo, gritos, desesperación y tristeza.

-Creo que había una batalla- un simple y básico comienzo.

-¿Recuerdas de que bando eras?

La chica voltio a pensar y le dio un escalofrío. Harry potter, su mejor amigo.

-Mierda- exclamo casi para ella misma, Harry no estaba, miro a la rubia y prosiguió - lo siento pero no lo recuerdo.

-Bueno en tal caso te cuento que los mortífagos ganaron y estamos bajo el gobierno de Quién-tu-sabes pero más bien somos controlados por los mortífagos- el tono que empleaba era indiferente ,Hermione no sabría decir de que bando era.

-¿Que pasó con el otro bando? - se apresuró a preguntar, mientras se acomodaba pero lo cierto era que no se sentía bien, a pesar de su hambre la comida ya no sabía bien.

-Harry Potter murió a final de junio de 1998 y la orden del fénix cayó a los 10 dias, fue devastador aunque yo no apoyaba a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Toda la orden murió? - Hermione se preparó para escuchar aquello que no quería oír.

-Me temo que si, pero cambiemos de tema ¿sabes donde esta tu familia?

La chica se sentía como cuando los niños de 4 años están perdido y un adulto se ampara de ellos y los ayuda a encontrar a sus padres. El problema estaba en que sus padres ya no estaban.

-No.

-Bueno que va...

-Aunque a decir verdad creo que algo recuerdo osea son cosas sueltas - admitió , observo el rostro de la rubia , se le hacía sumamente familiar. Sus ojos eran color esmeralda, su cabello casi blanco y su tez de un suave color rosado. La conocía, estaba claro.

-Oh ya veo...

-Recuerdo Hogwarts.

-¿Ah si? Yo estudie allí... ¿de que casa eras?

-Slytherin me parece-mintió con descaro.

-¿Es en serio, alomejor nos conocimos ?yo fui allí - dijo emocionada.

-¿Como me dijiste que te llamabas?

-Daphne, Daphne Greengrass.

Por supuesto que se le hacia conocida, iba en su mismo curso pero en Slytherin. Una chica que para ser de aquella casa era sumamente agradable pero introvertida. Su familia tenía preferencia por el lado oscuro pero no eran fanáticos bajo ningún punto de vista, de hecho no tenía la certeza si eran mortífagos o solo apoyaban la causa desde la gradas.

-Lo siento no te recuerdo.

-No importa ,ahora solo hay que centrarnos en tus cambios y evolución pero a decir verdad te ves bastante sana.

-Me siento bien... a todo esto ¿que edad se supone que tengo?- Daphne recibió la bandeja , dejando más despejado para que Hermione o Jane como la conocía ella pudiese expresarse mejor.

-Más de 18 menos de 25, mira si quieres puedes echarle una hojeada a tu informe.

**Nombres** : Desconocido. Jane213  
**Ingreso**: 5 de Junio, 1998. 19.01 PM.  
**Motivo** : Desconocido. Aparece inconsciente en el Hospital .  
**Sanador encargado** : Jackson Danniel/Greengrass Daphne.  
**Edad**: Desconocido. 18-25 años.  
**Observaciones** : La paciente ingresa inconscientes con perfectos signos vitales, se descarta el estado de coma y un parálisis(...) Su cabello y uñas no crecen(...) No presenta evoluciones de estatura o peso.  
**Cuidados**: Higiene y vitaminas.  
**Pertenencias**: Cadena de plata con crucifijo. Ropa interior. Zapatos negros. pantalón de tela negra. Blusa Azul.  
**Familiares cercanos** : Desconocido.  
**Habitación**: 5 de junio, 1998 - #200. 1 de julio, 1998- #213 (motivo de traslado: no requiere grandes cuidados)

Le sorprendió ver lo ambigua que era su ficha técnica pero lejos lo que llamo más su atención fue el hecho de que nadie reclamara por ella. Debíaa salir cuanto antes de ahí.

-Daphne ¿te puedo llamar así cierto? - la chica asintio- ¿estoy en muy mal estado?

-Estas algo desorientada pero es normal. Estas al mismo nivel que una persona después de una gran borrachera. Se siente algo perturbada, no recuerda muy bien lo que hizo pero sobrevivira- Hermione no podía estar mas en acuerdo con la medimaga, se sentía igual.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De que?

-De que cuando salga de aquí me asesinen y yo... ni siquiera se muy bien mi nombre.

-No tienen porque enterarse de tu caso, es verdad que los mortífagos tienen una fascinación por torturar personas pero si no te notifico no habrá porque enterarse. Sin embargo, no te ilusiones con que te dejare salir mañana pues tienes que estar como mínimo unas dos semanas en observación.

-No quiero que se enteren de que no recuerdo nada, no quiero que se acerquen y me atochen de preguntas que no puedo responder.

-Hare todo lo que tenga a la mano para impedir eso ¿vale? ahora descansa, mañana traere información de tu caso y comenzaremos a darte una alimentación algo más consistente.

Daphne tomo la bandeja y la carpeta y se retiro. Lo primero que hizo Hermione fue mirarse en una pequeña ventana que había atrás de la cama, miro si el tatuaje tras su oreja era real y pues así era.

Los días pasaron con lentitud y Hermione terminó convenciéndose de que su nombre era Jane de ahora en adelante,y actuó como esta chica sin quejas ni preguntas. No comprobó nada de su antigua vida, de alguna manera sabía que más tarde no tendría tiempo para único momento donde dejo de ser Jane fue cuando les aseguró a todos que creía saber donde estaba su casa -la cual sabia perfectamente donde estaba- independiente Daphne le ofreció la suya bajo cualquier inconveniente. Le agradeció de buena gana ya que no podía descartar la opción pues no sabia si su departamento aun existía pero albergaba claras esperanzas de que si.  
En esos 14 dias que estuvo en el Hospital San Mungo Hermione no averiguo grandes cosas si no mas bien lo obvio que se puede deducir de un sociedad dirigida por los mortífagos. Miedo por las calles, injusticia y desorden... lo demás eran solo detalles.  
Con el pasar de las calles se dio cuenta de que el lugar no se parecía en absoluto al callejón Diagon que ella recordaba. Se metió en uno de esos rebuscados callejones que parecían laberintos, logrando encontrar la pared que en su momento fue de ladrillos rojos. Cerró los ojos y recordó cuales eran los movimientos que debía efectuar.  
Toco seis ladrillos y no ocurrió nada ,decepcionada tras unos segundos miro a su alrededor y fue cuando todo comenzó a moverse creando un pasillo que daba a un departamento de cuatro pisos. Se apresuro en entrar rápido, se veía bastante espeluznante y notó de inmediato que hacia tiempo nadie limpiaba.  
Subió la escalera en menos de un minuto hasta llegar el último piso que por supuesto era el suyo. Se saco la cadena y la puso en la cerradura, esta abrió sin ningún reproche al entrar volvió un par de años atrás. Aquel lugar lleno de gente , informaciones, cafés , heridas , sangre y nostalgia. El lugar estaba casi como ella lo recordaba a diferencia que estaba algo desordenado con papeles en el suelo ,etc.  
Fue en ese instante cuando dejo de ser Jane y mando todo a la mierda. Se sentó en una esquina de la habitación , estaba en un lugar sola, en otro cuerpo y sin saber porque. No lloró , no pudo porque sabía que aquello no solucionaría nada.  
Los siguientes dos días estuvo igual, se negaba a moverse además de tomar un vaso de agua pero llego al punto en que no pudo más su vida paso frente a ella, no entendía como podía haber llegado a ser la única sobreviviente, ¿como no murió como todos los demás heroicamente? sus ojos no aguantaron y se cerraron. De pronto todo pareció en calma.

_"Hermione no estas sola pero si te quedas ahí claro que lo estarás, estas perdiendo valioso tiempo ,levántate y vé a seguir el plan... no tienes ese horrendo tatuaje detrás de la oreja por nada... ¿lo recuerdas? PARA NO OLVIDAR"_

La chica abrió los ojos con dificultad por la hinchazón y se toco el tatuaje.

-Para no olvidar - susurró.

Hermione eligió la cruz con seguridad y detrás de ella estaba Harry con cara de dolor.

-¿Es esto necesario?

-Por supuesto, después quizá no recuerde nada... no sabemos que efectos puede tener esto.

-Creo que dejarlo en un papel por escrito es más sensato...

-Harry Potter hablando de sensatez...¡empieza de una vez!

El chico comenzó con su varita a dibujar la cruz que había elegido su amiga.

-¡Ouch, duele!- se quejó.

-Mejor dejemos esto aquí - le dijo bajando la varita.

-No, es para no olvidar...

Hermione no recordaba muy bien lo que no debía olvidar pero al mismo tiempo sabia que tenia que seguir , era una contradicción terrible porque una fuerza se apodero de ella logrando que se levantara de un dos por tres y comenzara a ordenar la casa pero en el fondo no tenia un plan concreto.  
Noto la existencia de un montón de hojas sueltas pero estas no decían nada pero lo más significativo fue encontrar su varita claro que no la quiso ocupar porque podía ser riesgoso ya que estaban controladas por el nuevo ministerio de mortios. También encontró la llave de Gringotts de Harry , lo cual no la  
esperanzó mucho ya que si iba a buscar dinero advertirían que alguien fue a buscar el dinero de una persona muerta y no cualquiera sino Harry Potter sin embargo el dinero era algo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, no tenia de donde sacar aparte del que le dieron en el hospital pero ya pensaría en dejar todo en su lugar, se ducho mientras pensaba en lo del tatuaje, realmente había sido una estupidez porque no lograba saber que era el terminar la ducha salió disparada en busca de Daphne, necesitaba hacerle un centenar de preguntas en especial sobre la desaparición de la orden.

La rubia estaba en la recepción leyendo una invitación de su familia, la cual rechazaba tajantemente. Raphael la observó desde el otro lado, sabía cuanto odiaba a su familia. Todas las personas tienen un conflicto que les persigue ,ese que los atormenta de pequeños hasta ser ancianos, ese que nunca superan. Para Daphne era su familia.

-¡Jodidos hipocritas!- susurro.

Raphael pensó en acercarse para decirle algo , pero con el tiempo había aprendido a dejarla sola en aquello instantes. La quería demasiado, la entendía a la perfección.  
La medimaga levantó la vista a la puerta principal y observo entrar a una chica de mediana estatura, cabello liso color azabache y ojos grises. Era Jane, 213.

-¡Merlin, estas viva! - dijo ella.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Al no tener respuesta tuya pensé que te habían asesinado lo mortios - se acerco a Jane y le dio un fuerte abrazo - ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Venia a decirte que encontré mi humilde morada, esta a las afueras tal como la había dejado, esta a unos 15 kilometros del centro y bueno venia a preguntarte un par de cosas.

-Oh, bueno sientate mira que tiempo tengo - Jane se sentó con ella en la recepcion, vio a Raphael y le saludó con la mano. Este aun no entendia muy bien el caso de la 213 pero por estos dias las cosas eran tan extrañas que prefirio no meter sus narices.

-¿Que es eso? - preguntó por la carta de la familia Greengrass.

-Oh nada, una invitación de la familia más feliz del mundo.

-Perdona que lo pregunte pero ¿porque los detestas tanto?

Daphne resopló fuerte, la chica no tenía la culpa de preguntar, pues ella también sabía que hacía toda una pataleta enfrente de la gente para dejar en claro su repulsión ante su familia.

-Porque son personas que solo se preocupan del que dirán, dejando sus principios a un lado-hizo una pausa como para tomar aire y prosiguio- vendiendose ante cualquiera con tal de ser bien vistos ante la sociedad... mi Hermana en especial que se fue de la casa para irse a vivir con un mortífago y así tener una buena situación económica de por vida. Lo peor es que los Greengrass no son una familia que requieran más atención socio-economica pero insisten... por lo visto casi todas las semanas hay alguna reunión en la casa de mis padres. Son unos sinicos.

-Oh.

-Bueno pero no nos amarguemos por trivialidades - puso una pierna arriba de la otra - ¿que me querías preguntar?

Hermione ahora entendía porque era tan introvertida en las clases y se mantenía al margen con lo de Lord Voldemort, odiaba seguir los pasos de su familia. Todos sabían que los Greengrass eran personas muy amenas, caracterizados por hablar fuerte y su linaje. Pero a diferencia de muchos , ellos no presumían su sangre pura si no que sus antepasados eran héroes y acomodados en la realeza. Por decirlo así eran cabe citas huecas.

-¿Que pasó con las varitas,exactamente?

-Mmm... fueron prohibidas junto a varios artículos para no crear una rebelión en contra de Quien-tu-sabes.

-¿Todas?

-Por supuesto que no, los mortios tienen las suyas.

-¿Que otra cosa prohibieron?

-Las apariciones , los cuadros, trasladores... - siguió con una lista enorme la cual hubiese parecido increíble hace unos años.

-¿Pero que pasa si me pillaran con algún traslador o algo por el estilo?

-La verdad en tu caso no lo se , ya que figuras como en coma pero lo mas probable es que estés en el radar.

-Ah...

Siguió con una lista de preguntas que no parecían tener fin pero Daphne respondió encantada ,al cabo de unas horas cuando la noche estaba ya avanzada Hermione decidió irse, y nuevamente agradeciendo la hospitalidad de la rubia. En otras circunstancias habría quedado en deuda con Greengrass pero los tiempos no estaban para andar devolviendo favores por la vida pero lo intentaría.

Camino por las calles que estaban cubiertas de neblina no se podía ver a más de un metro, no había nadie por las calles tampoco. Era pesadillesco andar por ahí sola y más encima tener que llegar a una casa donde tampoco habría nadie. Sin embargo, la chica iba sumida en sus pensamientos, en su varita para ser específicos cuando de pronto oyó a una mujer quejarse a lo lejos, con miedo se acercó a la escena.  
Había un hombre con aspecto de mortífago, tirando del brazo de la pobre mujer que andaba vestida como prostituta. Hermione se acerco tanto como pudo pero no sabía que hacer barajó la posibilidad de usar la varita pero la descarto en el acto , y casi como un impulso le propino una bofetada al tipo en la nariz, esta comenzó a sangrar alarmantemente.  
Miró nuevamente a la mujer y esta vez se dio cuenta que no era más que una chica que no debía de tener mas edad que ella, tenia cabello corto, pecas , ojos verdes... la conocía.

-¡Dejame en paz! -le gritó a Jane- ¡no ves lo que le has hecho!

Esa vocecilla chillona e infantil solo era de una persona, a la cual había conocido muy bien. El hombre estaba en el suelo con la hemorragia nasal y balbuceo algo que apenas podía entender.

-¿No te das cuenta? llegaran los demás quizás que me harán...

Era definitivamente ella.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Hermione con emoción.

La muchacha que estaba ayudando al hombre volteo por instinto y abrió los ojos de par en par , le dio una patada en la cara al mortífago haciendo que este perdiera la conciencia por completo para que no pudiese escuchar aquello.


	3. Bailando con el enemigo

**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

**Muchas gracias por critica, pregunta o comentario es bienvenido.**

Primera parte

Capitulo III : Bailando con el enemigo.

-Ginny eres tu... - Hermione estaba atónita, su corazón se le iba a salir de la emoción.

-¿Es una afirmación o una pregunta? ¿quién eres?

-Ginny yo...

-Deja de decirme así de una jodida vez ¿quieres? - le ordenó mientras le echaba una mirada al mortio que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Lo siento... ¿cómo es que estas viva?

-¡No se de que me hablas! ¿me puedes decir quien eres?

-Hermione...- susurró, la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa.

-Esto no puede ser - se llevó una mano al rostro acto seguido tembló de frío.

-Te lo juro pero creo que debemos irnos de aquí rápido.

-No te creo , esto es una trampa de ellos.

-No, te lo explicaré luego pero vamos.

-¿Como puedo saber que no juegas conmigo?

-Porque... -acto seguido supo que decirle para ganar su confianza, ocuparía el método que usaban antes en la orden- se que tu color favorito es el rosado , tu segundo nombre es Molly y tu patronus es un caballo.

-Si eres... - sintieron como alguien aparecía a la lejanía con un "plop" y se miraron un instante algo nerviosas.

-No hay tiempo - le dio la mano la cual estaba extremadamente helada y comenzaron a correr, Hermione la dirigió al departamento, tocó los ladrillos tan rápido como pudo y la arrastro adentro. Al llegar al interior del departamento las chicas se derrumbaron a descansar.

-¿Como es que esto sigue con vida? - pregunto Ginny recuperando el aliento.

-No tengo la menor idea.

-¿No estabas viviendo aquí?

-No, llegue hace unos 4 dias.

-¡Merlín! ¿Donde estuviste estos condenados años? - dijo la chica algo molesta y exaltada.

-Durmiendo-respondió instintivamente- mira es una historia algo complicada que ni yo me explico, en especial mi apariencia...

Ginny la examino con detención, no se había percatado con cuidado de la apariencia hasta cuando se le prendió la ampolleta. Al principio no había confiado en ella por lo desconocida que le resulto pero ahora lo entendía casi todo.

-Con que esta es la apariencia que Ron te dio.

-¿Que? ¿Ron esta vivo?

-Calmate y me temo que no, murió a manos de uno de los desgraciados - tomo una bocanada de aire- lo que quiero decirte es que bueno los últimos días tu sabes pero lo único que me entere es que mi hermano había elegido una apariencia para ti, nunca me explico lo que significaba pero creo que es esto.

-¿Ultimos días? ¿Que pasaron los últimos días?

-¿No te acuerdas? todo termino mal osea quiero decir que no solo las muertes y las batallas, todos estábamos peleados en la orden. Nos sentíamos cansados de todo.

Hermione intentó recordar pero no lo logro con claridad .

-Ginn mira no se que paso en el ultimo tiempo , pero lo único que se que algo extraño pasa ... desperté hace 18 dias en el hospital San Mungo , estuve en un estado entre el coma y el sueño. Nadie sabe que tenia y yo no recuerdo muchas cosas, no tengo idea de como llegue a estar así. Estoy asustada no se que pasa, creo que estoy loca - al decir esto no espero que la entendiera pues ni ella lo comprendía del todo pero la pelirroja aun así con ternura la abrazo. Sabia como se sentía, lo mismo le había pasado a ella pero de forma mas gradual. Primero se preocupo de sobrevivir y esconderse , mas tarde le tomo el peso a los hechos. Pero no se permitió caer en una profunda depresión sino comenzar de nuevo.

-No estas loca, tuvimos mala suerte pero ahora estamos juntas y quien sabe si hay mas gente por ahí que ignoramos - dijo decidida a Hermione- y si no las hay , conseguiremos.

-Los mortios fueron unas bestias que acabaron con todos.

-No pudieron con nosotras.

-Tenemos que vengar a los demás... - y como por arte de magia Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Ginny asintió acto seguido se levanto Les esperaba una larga noche de charla y planes.

Al día siguiente las cosas estaban mas calmadas, a quien apodaron Jane 213 le comenzó a explicar a su amiga que no sabia de donde sacar dinero pero Ginny rápidamente de su bolsillo le paso algunos billetes acto seguido se quedo pensativa porque aquello no cubriría mas de una semana.

-¿No viste en la casa si había dinero?

-No creo, pero estaba la llave de Harry , de Gringotts.

A Ginny la estremeció aquel nombre pero decidió hacer caso omiso y tranquilizarla diciéndole que ya se les ocurriría alguna manera.

-Debo ir donde Daphne y preguntarle como conseguir dinero, y aprovechar de comprar comida.

-Creo que con el incidente del mortífago no podre salir por un tiempo -sonrio.

-Yo creo que no - asintio y se fue.

Ginny admitía que para cinco años de abandono la casa no estaba mal pero si iban a vivir ahí, debía arreglarlo ya que tenia un aspecto bastante siniestro y de paso saber con que cosas contaban así que manos a la obra, nunca se le dio la limpieza muggle pero tras buen tiempo sin usar varita algo había aprendido.

Por otro lado las calles de día no se veían tan terribles, eran similares cuando se terminaba de apagar un incendio pero a comparación de la noche anterior se veía hasta alentador. Entro al Hospital San Mungo y vio que Daphne no estaba en la recepción si no una muchacha que no conocía.

-Buenos dias... ¿Esta la jefa del hospital? - pregunto.

-Me temo que esta ocupada ¿es usted pariente del internado? - por la esquina apareció Daphne con unas enormes ojeras , tenia aspecto de no haber dormido.

-¡Oh Jane! - dijo la medimaga en son de saludo- ven acompañame a mi despacho ¿estas bien?

-Si...

-Georgina si llega cualquier persona o hay mucho movimiento me avisas, yo estaré revisando contabilidad con Jane.

La chica asintió casi temerosa. Hermione siguió a Daphne a una pequeña salita bastante acogedora.

-¿Como estas? - pregunto ahora Jane.

-Algo atariada, ayer ingreso de madrugada un mortífago al que golpearon... los mortios están algo alarmados pero por lo visto estaba borracho.

-¿No ocurre a menudo?

-No, nunca pero este tipo por lo que sé siempre hace la misma.

Alguien toco a la puerta , Daphne se paro de su silla a abrirle a su secretaria.

-Señorita la buscan en la recepción.

-En un segundo, vuelvo de inmediato Jane.

La rubia avanzo algo apurada en donde estaba el recién llegado.

-Buenos dias Daphne.

-Buenos dias ¿como te va?

-De maravilla, he venido por Donson.

-Está arriba lo tenemos todo bajo control, no le quedaran ni marcas- le confirmo al hombre que para ser sinceros podía ser su hermano. El parecido físico era innegable pero las facciones eran distintas sin embargo la posibilidad de algún vinculo familiar no se descartaba.

-Debes estar de humor con algo de trabajo... pensé que este lugar no existía.

-No pienses demasiado que puede dolerte la cabeza.

-Mucho cuidado Greengrass, que seria lamentable que te ocurriera algo.

-¿Amenazandome?

-No, ya sabes por lo que vengo... solo venia a decirte que si alguien venia a preguntarte sobre Donson tu solo le expliques que hablaste conmigo...

-Tampoco pensaba contar el caso a todo el mundo.

-Daphne te llenaran de preguntas y explicaciones sobre si se esta creando alguna rebelión o algo por el estilo y bien sabemos que solo estaba borracho y debió tener una pelea con alguien.

-Oh, bueno.

-Que tengas una buena tarde...¡Ah por cierto, me dijeron que te pasara esto! - saco de su bolsillo un sobre esmeralda con detalles plateados.

-Oh no - mascullo la chica - dime que no es de ...

-¿Tu familia? si lo es ,pero yo no tengo nada que ver, solo me pidieron que te la pasara.

-Lo siento es que la verdad yo no quiero si quiera abrirla.

-No me lo digas a mi, adiós.

Daphne volvió a su despacho y lanzo el sobre a la furiosa y su amiga lo noto enseguida, la miro de reojo pero espero que esta hablara.

-Mi familia me mando una carta...

-¿Motivo? - la rubia se encogió de hombros y le entrego el sobre- Leela y si hay algo relevante avísame.

Hermione la leyó con suma rapidez y memorizó todo.

-Es una invitación por el cumpleaños de tu padre, es este fin de semana.

-¿Como no se dan cuenta de que quiero nada con ellos?

-Si yo fuera tú iría y les diría lo que pienso,osea esto no te tomara mas de 20 minutos y les explicas que no quieres nada con ellos.

-Pero no dejarían que me quedara 20 minutos...

-Pues ve con Raphael y este supuestamente tiene que hacer algo urgente y se acaba.

-¿Me harias un favor?

-Si.

-Acompañame tú, así todo seria mas tranquilo y ... - lo demás no lo escucho, estaba barajando si aquella posibilidad era buena porque significaba encontrarse con los mortífagos y por lo sabido los de mejor rango aunque podía ser peligroso, decidió irse con un "lo pensaré" aunque ya tenia una decisión tomada.

Cuando Hermione llego al cuarto piso, no pensó jamas con la sorpresa que se toparía. Por lo menos debían haber unos dieciocho sacos de mas o menos un metro de alto llenos de monedas brillosas. La sorpresa había sido colosal, un problema menos del cual preocuparse.  
La pelirroja le explico que estaban en el colchón de la cama y que apenas se fue a ver a Daphne comenzó a inspeccionar porque sabia que debía haber dinero en alguna parte de la casa. A Ginny se le hacia demasiado obvio, por dos razones. Primero porque siempre había dinero en ese departamento y por supuesto nadie volvió a entrar , estaba claro que algo tenia que haber quedado pero no imagino que tan grotesca cantidad. Y segundo, sabia que Harry estaba llevando a cabo un plan muy meticuloso , y el dinero siempre es algo importante además no iba a dejar a sus amigos desprovistos bajo cualquier circunstancias o bueno ahora comprobó que así era. En un principio cuando Harry murió y la orden entero se sentó a discutir sobre que harían un tema importante fue el dinero. Porque muchos fueron realistas y admitieron que esto no resultaría, por tanto habría que arrancar rápido y fue este momento cuando todos hablaron de lo extraño que Potter estaba, y lo torpe que anduvo los días previos a su muerte, tan estúpido, que ni si quiera dejo el dinero de la orden. Porque el dinero que había en el departamento no era solo del ojiverde, si no de todos. Era como una cuota que todos pusieron para un mejor vivir, el dinero le fue entregado a Harry y quedaron todos en la miseria.A algunos no les quedo ni para comer. Todos estaban sumamente enrabiados con Potter incluso Ginny pero ahora se arrepentía y tenia una necesidad tremenda de decirles a los demás que su novio no fue un imbécil que realizo un acto suicida. Porque Harry no termino como el héroe que murió por todos, si no como un niñato que estaba cansado y de paso engaño a todos sus amigos de la orden.  
Las chicas no esperaron un segundo más y tomaron la lista de cosas que había que comprar apenas tuvieron dinero. Principalmente era comida y cosas para la limpieza. Ginny le explico a Hermione que como se prohibieron las varitas ahora todos los quehaceres domésticos se hacían al estilo muggle.  
Decidieron que era algo riesgoso ir juntas a comprar por lo que se dividieron al lista intentando recorrer las tiendas lo más rápido posible. Hermione se sintió como en el centro de su ciudad natal, realmente se parecían mucho y uno de los principios de Lord Voldemort era acabar con los Muggles.  
Todo resulto como lo habían planeado, hace mucho que ambas no almorzaban así. Ginny le preguntó si le había ido bien con Daphne pero le explico que no había podido aclarar ninguna duda con la medimaga porque se fueron por la tangente con asunto de la invitación a la fiesta del padre Greengrass. Ginny insistió que era arriesgado ir pero a la vez necesario porque debían sacar cuentas de la cantidad de mortífagos que quedaban y quienes eran los de mayor rango.  
Siendo sincera a Hermione la idea no le quitaba el sueño, nunca se le habían dado los eventos sociales... NUNCA. Desde antes de ir a Hogwarts supo que lo de ella era estudiar. Odiaba poner sonrisas falsas ante el mundo y fingir que la estaba pasando de lo mejor cuando no era así. Cuando estuvo en Gryffindor fue a unas dos juntas y al torneo de los tres magos...y seria, la idea de tener conversaciones incomodas haciendo cosas que no se permitían dentro de la escuela no le agradaban, a diferencia de Ginny que era un as para entablar conversaciones y caerle bien a la gente, aunque Hermione no tenia problemas para socializar con la gente no le agradaba estar rodeada de estas.  
Así que ir a la mansión de los Greengrass resultaba todo un desafío y en especial porque era formal y con antifaz , lo que conllevaba conseguir vestido y en estos tiempos era bastante difícil ademas del elevado precio. Con lo que vale un solo vestido ahora podría haberse llevado la tenida completa hace unos años.  
En el almuerzo el atuendo fue un tema de discusión bastante serio,Ginny le explico que asistir a aquellas fiestas no era cosa de cumplir con el acto de presencia, había que superar las expectativas pero no llamar la atención. Hermione entendió a lo que se refería pero conseguirlo seria difícil, también se le advirtió que no hablara mas de lo necesario con los mortios porque después todo lo usan en contra, si podía que no hablara con nadie.

-Aveces no entiendo como sabes tanto de esos tipos, si es que se les puede considerar humanos... - comento Hermione.

-Es extraño que a pesar de vivir en esta puto mundo ,los mortifagos no estén mal siendo que no a todos les toco la mejor parte-hizo una pausa y poso su mirada en los ojos de Hermione- porque como toda sociedad hay una jerarquía hay quienes están en la cumbre y ellos gozan de la buena vida pero hay otros que corren tanta suerte como nosotras- hizo una pausa y se llevo un trozo de pan a la boca y lo trago- algunos vivían una vida tan miserable antes de que los mortios triunfaron , inclusive antes de la guerra... por lo que cuando se les presento la oportunidad eligieron el lado correcto.

-Pero aun así no se como sabes tanto de esos tipos , ni siquiera me has contado como sobreviviste a aquel matonaje.

Ginny nunca dejo de comer pero ahora hizo una pausa y se limpio con la servilleta, acto seguido miro a su amiga.

-Puedo contarte la historia si quieres pero debes saber que no fui Ginny Weasley ,o no la que conociste hace años.

-Adelante - Hermione ya sabia mas o menos a lo que se enfrentaría, entendía que su amiga tuvo que hacer cosas desagradables, pero que eran dignas de ser contadas.

-Bueno todo comienza quizá con tu desaparición... una tarde de junio andabas muy rara y apenas hablabas recuerdo que comiste mas de lo normal y solo tratabas con Harry lo cual en cierto punto me molestaba pero no importa- hizo una pausa y como arrepintiéndose de lo dicho profundizó- lo que pasaba era que tu y el pasaron mucho tiempo juntos a solas y me estaba matando los nervios el hecho de que ustedes quienes eran mi todo de pronto me ignoraran y con el tiempo me hicieron desaparecer de sus vidas ,ahora con el tiempo me doy cuenta de que es un problema que arrastro de siempre, quiero decir siempre me molesto sentirme una invitada en el trío dorado y la aislada de la familia pero eso no viene al caso, continuare... La cosa era que aquella tarde estabas extraña y de un momento a otro desapareciste yo estaba ocupada revisando los planes cuando de repente llega George y mi padre avisando de que no estas y que creen que moriste... a los pocos días esto se convirtió en un hecho aunque mi hermano con Harry nunca hablaron del tema y mucho menos te lloraron ,creo que ellos sabían de esto y bueno los próximos días estos actuaron a mas relajados en especial Harry que se veía más feliz y como ya debes estar enterada al poco tiempo murió, fue el final menos heroico que puedo recordar se enfrentaron una noche en Hogwarts y casi sin esfuerzo murió. Esa noche la orden peleo hasta donde mas pudo y nos retiramos, intentamos armar algún plan para seguir pero nada , la gente seguir muriendo entre esos Ron ,quien me dijo que abandonara la misión , ya no quedabamos mas de quince - tomo un sorbo de jugo y prosiguio- le obedecí pero te admito que por mucho tiempo no me lo perdone, de hecho hasta que apareciste. Ron fue atrapado esa misma noche y con los demás no supe que ocurrió, nunca mas me tope con alguien conocido hasta ahora contigo y bueno Daphne Greengrass que me cuentas que sigue viva... Esa misma noche que escape me traslade por uno de los pasadizos de Hogwarts, llegando más allá del bosque prohibido donde estaba una de las cabañas de Hagrid, viví ahí por casi un año a duras penas pero lo hice con la esperanza de que las cosas se calmaran sin embargo debo admitir que fue difícil...

-¿Me dices que estuviste sola todo un año en el bosque prohibido?

-Algo asi porque tampoco era en el bosque prohibido si no a las afueras, una pradera bastante agradable si no fuera por toda la carga emocional que cargaba en aquel entonces. La cosa es que pasado ese año decidí volver con la esperanza de que ya nadie me recordara porque a todo esto, conseguir comida ya era imposible así que tarde o temprano tendría que reintegrarme a la sociedad, cuando volví todo estaba cambiado y supe que era la única sobreviviente de la orden. Averigüe y me escabullí por cada habitación abandonada esperando encontrar a alguien pero nada, dormía en bares y fue donde me di cuenta de que necesitaba dinero rápido, solo tuve una opción para no morirme de hambre...-hizo una pausa y Hermione la observo, pensó que estaba llorando pero no había esbozo alguno de sentimiento en su rostro- los mortios tenían dinero y no me recordaban, sonaba casi perfecto. Tras unos cuatro meses de pasar de cama en cama, decidí salir de allí y recorrer los lugares donde yo sabia que habrían magos... necesitaba encontrar rostros conocidos porque ni siquiera me acostaba con mortifagos conocidos, no sabes cuanto me habría gustado encontrarme con Crabbe o Goyle... pero yo estaba sola y al borde de la locura. Busque y busque pero no encontré a absolutamente nadie, decidí volver al cabo de un año de viaje y resignarme a la soledad de ahí en adelante mi rutina ha sido dormir con mortífagos , estar en bares , comprar comida y tener ropa limpia ...

-¿Pero no seguiste buscando?

-Por supuesto que si todos y cada uno de los puñetero días me paseaba por callejones desconocidos, porque a todo esto mis viajes fueron al mas y puro estilo muggle viajando en trenes o caminando porque las apariciones quedaron desactivadas.

-¿Como pueden quedar desactivadas?

-Por lo que tengo entendido tenemos un hechizo encima que nos impide aparecer, debe ser potente pero no poseo detalles.

-Lo que me cuentas suena tan... desgarrador, tan poco tu.

-Lo sé pero no podía hacer nada más, pensé un tiempo en quitarme la vida pero siempre albergue esperanzas de encontrarme con alguien conocido, ni siquiera para crear una rebelión sino para saber que no estaba sola en vergüenza de mi misma por no haber peleado hasta el final como todos.

-Ginn pero hay algo que no me cuadra...me dijiste algo así como "con que esta es tu apariencia nueva ¿a que demonio te referías?"

-Ah bueno entre eso que te dije que ustedes actuaban raro, un día pille a Ron con Harry discutiendo sobre la apariencia de algo ,al rato se estaban riendo y mi hermano estaba celebrando que ya tenia lista la nueva apariencia, aunque la verdad no creo que se haya referido a esto exactamente.

-¿Crees que esto lo hizo Ron?

-No la verdad no, pero los últimos días había mucho gato encerrado... pero todo esto comenzó cuando alguien vino y dio información anónima sobre el estado de los mortífagos.

-¿Quien era?

-No tengo idea, aunque debe ser una persona odiada por los mortífagos y viceversa...

-¿Como Snape?

-Alguien asi.

Hermione pensó en Snape y no veía porque podía haber dado información a la orden sobre los mortífagos. No cuadraba y especular sobre que otra persona podía ser era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Sin embargo lo que Ginny le acababa de contar le había tomado por sorpresa aunque muchas cosas las intuía otras jamas las hubiera imaginado, si no fuera porque se trataba de su mejor amiga de hacia años no lo habría creído.  
El almuerzo duro bastante pero era temprano y Ginny le aviso que iría a comprar ropa porque la suya no era apropiada, mientras tanto Hermione iría al hospital para que la medimaga le aconsejara sobre como vestirse, aunque fuesen 30 minutos tendría que ir bien vestida o por lo menos no ser la peor.  
Con Daphne estuvieron toda la tarde buscando el vestido y los zapatos. Poco antes de la hora de la merienda Hermione fue a su departamento a darse una ducha y repasar con la colorina lo que debía y no debía hacer.  
Cuando caía la tarde ya estaba en casa de Daphne la cual era bastante lujosa a pesar de no ser una persona ostentosa, tenia dos pisos ,un amplio jardín y todo estaba adornado con cosas sumamente modernas en especial hablándose de una chica que era sangre pura y siempre vivió con magos aristócratas.  
Finalmente estaban esperando el carruaje que era el medio de transporte para llegar a la mansión Greengrass, el viaje no tardaría mas de 45 minutos pero se le hicieron eternos a Hermione. No temía tener que estar rodeada por mortios si no tener que entablar conversación con ellos y moverse a la par con aquel atuendo.  
En parte se arrepentía de haber venido, aunque su acompañante le había prometido no estar mas de una hora, la situación le preocupaba. Tenia pensado como primer plan buscar el baño y encerrarse ahí.  
Sus manos sudaban, estaba demasiado nerviosa miraba para todas partes hasta que Daphne la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Llegamos-anuncio y bajó del carruaje y ayudo a la chica quien estaba pálida - bienvenida a la mansión Greengrass

Hermione conocía varias mansiones todas lujosas pero esta era distinta, tenia gusto. Eran a simple vista seis pisos, unas veinte ventanas en el primer plano, estaban todas las luces encendidas y se notaba movimiento. Habían cuatro pilares a la entrada de unos ocho metros de alto, el jardín era un bosque muy frondoso.  
Se acercaron a la entrada donde había un hombre vestido con un frac color verde botella y un rollo de papel.

-Buenas noches señoritas ¿sus nombres por favor?

-Soy Daphne Greengrass y...- el caballero abrió la boca en forma de o y las dejo entrar pidiendo disculpas por ser tan estúpido.  
El salón principal estaba decorado como los palacios de la edad media, era magnifico.  
Hermione solo se limito a seguir a la medimaga , evito toda las miradas de quienes la rodeaban. Siguieron hasta llegar al salón principal, donde estaban los padres de Daphne. Se tocaba una música muy alegre pero quedo en segundo plano cuando ellas entraron. Acababa de ponerse el antifaz que hacia juego con su vestido. Hermione intento buscar algún rostro conocido, pero no los había.

-Hola papá, feliz cumpleaños - le saludo con entusiasmo acto seguido le entrego un paquetito color gris, el hombre dejo de hablar con sus invitados y corrió a abrazar a su hija pasando por alto todo protocolo que en otra situación hubiese seguido pero el dulce momento fue arruinado cuando la señora Greengrass se acercó.

-¿Pero porque tanto escándalo? ¡Hola Daphne , que alegría verte!

Daphne le dio un beso a su madre una mujer de cabello colorín y ojos celestes, vestía un hermoso vestido color turquesa, luego dirigió una mirada hacia Hermione.

-Buenas noches tu eres...

-Jane, es mi amiga - se adelanto Daphne mientras se daban la mano, todos estaban observando lo que pasaba entre esas una pelimiel que no pasaba el metro cincuenta y cinco , se acerco a aquel encuentro familiar. Era radiante muy parecida a Daphne pero su nariz era mas chata y su cara mas ancha, no obstante era hermosa.

-¡Oh hermana viniste! - el abrazo mas falso de la historia. Era una escena que mas tarde no estaría fuera de polémicas.

-No crean que estaré toda la noche de hecho necesito hablar con todos ustedes ahora, en privado.

-¿Tan urgente es? de seguro podemos esperar un rato para seguir saludando a los invitados...- dijo la madre de Daphne.

-No Helen - dijo su esposo - Si Daphy vino es porque debe ser algo vital, debemos escucharla, asi que vamos.

-¿Yo tambien debo ir?-pregunto la hermana de Daphne.

-Por supuesto Astoria , eres parte de esta familia ¿no? - dijo el padre- si me disculpan , volveré en un par de minutos - explico a sus colegas.

Hermione de inmediato se corrió y visualizo las copas en una esquina fue hacia allá aprovechando de mirar a la lejanía a todos, realmente no reconocía a nadie sin embargo ella no era la única que observaba la gente pues estos también estaban muy pendiente de ella, era nueva en este lugar se notaba, ademas de que no se podía negar que era atractiva. Todo resulto desconocido hasta que vio lo ojos grises casi trasparentes destacar en la multitud junto a una melena blonda. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero el estaba charlando con unos amigos e intento disimular.  
La chica siguió buscando gente pero aparte por los antifaces, no estaba una luz propicia para reconocer gente. Sin embargo, distinguió a las personas con las que hablaba él pero no recordaba sus nombres.

-Te digo Draco,algo anda mal o por lo menos cambio en este tiempo.

-¿Ah si, y según tu que es?

-No lo se osea si pero no puedo decirtelo aquí.

-Entonces sera más rato Blaise...-le cabreaba que su compañero siempre se hiciera el interesante porque no le salia- ¿has visto a Astoria?

-Hace un par de minutos ... ¿no estaba contigo?

-¿Crees que si estuviese conmigo te preguntaría donde esta? no la he visto hace un buen rato - un tipo bastante bajo que era mozo les ofreció una copa-¿has visto a la Señorita Greengrass?-le pregunto en un tono que denotaba superioridad.

-¿Cual?

-¡Que manera de tratar con estúpidos hoy!¿cual va a ser? Astoria hombre.

-Lo siento Señor Malfoy pero le informo que están las dos señoritas presentes, la joven Astoria y daphne- hizo una pausa solo para ver la cara de sorpresa de los presentes y se retiro.

-Asi que anda la otra... ¿la dificil de roer?

Draco miro nuevamente de reojo a la muchacha del otro lado con vestido color rubí casi por una fuerza externa tuvo que ir por ella ,ignorando por completo lo que dijo Blaise.

-Si como digas , ire a ver a Astoria.

Cruzo el salón pero la multitud se lo impidió, lo mejor de esta fiesta era sin duda el antifaz ya que nadie lo reconocía para saludarle y preguntarle por el negocio familiar. O por lo menos eso creía Draco porque habían bastantes personas que distinguían al chico sin problema alguno, es verdad que el antifaz confundía pero tampoco engañaba.  
Hermione por otra parte se le dificulto hacer algo para pasar el rato por lo que hizo un calculo. La mayoría de los invitados deberían ser mortífagos es decir de unos 300, 250 eran mortífagos y probablemente los mas importantes. Era extraño ver tanta gente junta, de hecho desde que despertó hasta ahora no había visto tanta junta. Por lo demás el tipo de la cabellera casi oxigenada se acercó, de una manera u otro le pareció familiar pero prefirió no volver a mirarle. Busco entre la multitud a donde había ido Daphne para esperarle lo mas cerca posible.

Y ahora al observar con mas detención se dio cuenta que Ginny tenia razón había que superar las expectativas pero no destacar, todos estaban demasiado elegantes.  
Se cambio de salón al de baile y habían unas veinte y tantas parejas en la pista , la danza era la misma que en la del torneo de los tres magos, sonrío por la nostalgia. ¿que habria sido de Viktor Krum? volvió a sonreír aunque mas para sus adentros, sin embargo alguien tocó su hombro. Volteo rápidamente y observo al muchacho que la venia siguiendo con la mirada hacia un rato. Su respiración se detuvo unos segundos.

-Buenas noches...me presento soy Draco Malfoy ¿esta usted disfrutando de la fiesta?

Hermione volvió a empalidecer y mas encima se le revolvió el estomago. Durante el rato que busco a algún mortífago, Draco no se hallaba en aquella lista, lo paso por alto todo este tiempo siendo que debió ser su primer objetivo junto con su familia, ahora se le abría un mundo de posibilidades. Tampoco Ginny lo había nombrado de seguro tampoco sabia nada de el, intento volver a sus cabales y respondió :

-Ciertamente.

-Tu voz es nueva...¿es primera vez que asistes a la mansión Greengrass?-su tono tenia cierto encanto pero a Hermione se le hacia pedante y repulsivo, después de todo era Malfoy, el mismo que la humilló en Hogwarts.

-Eh si...¿es costumbre siempre interrogar a la carne fresca?

Draco río aunque entendió la clara molestia de la chica, pero la perdonaba pues se notaba que no sabia quien era extraño había en ella.

-Lo siento no soy muy bueno con las presentaciones pero me pareces poco familiar- la música se detuvo por lo que el no perdió el tiempo y tomo la mano de la chica- ¿bailas?

-No se si... - ya estaban al medio de la pista cuando la chica iba a decir no.

-Y bueno ¿como es que has llegado aquí? es extraño que venga alguien nuevo a estas reuniones "familiares".

-Vine con Daphne- respondio con cierto nerviosismo, no sabia si contarle acerca de ella era lo correcto.

-¡Oh! asi que aceptó venir, nunca lo hace.

-Algo me había dicho.

-¿Sabes el motivo?

-Lo ignoro en absoluto.

-Soy yo principalmente, no me soporta-Hermione no pudo evitar reír con sarcasmo- ¿que es tan gracioso?

-No me explico porque a Daphne no le puedas caer en gracia.

-La verdad yo tampoco.

El olor de Draco Malfoy era enloquecedor, realmente si Hermione hubiese sido cualquier otra chica ya estaría a sus pies pero lo conocía demasiado bien sabia su plan ,no por nada todas las chicas en Hogwarts se derretían por el.

-¿Y tu que rol protagonizas aquí?-quiso saber ella.

-Varios pero el principal es que soy el prometido de Astoria Greengrass.

-¡Ah, cierto!

-Perdona pero ¿no nos conocemos de antes?

-No- respondio Hermione a secas - hace poco llegue del extranjero.

"Para ser extranjera es bastante britanica-penso Draco"

-Ahm...- la canción se detuvo y ella se aparto de inmediato y lo miro unos segundos, ambos sintieron algo extraño por supuesto era muy distinto a las mariposas en el estomago o un golpe pero estaba claro que algo era, acto seguido ella vio a Daphne ala espalda de Draco- ¿cual me dijiste que era tu nombre?  
Pero ya era tarde pues la chica ya estaba tras su amiga y no se detuvieron ningún segundo a nada, prácticamente corrieron a la salida. Hermione no se esforzó en preguntarle que paso porque en parte sabia que era difícil para Daphne tratar con su familia. Afuera estaba lloviendo pero no tardaron en subirse al carruaje que las llevaría al centro.  
Draco intento seguirla pero su prometida lo detuvo para contarle que su hermana era una zorra de lo peor, él reprimió una sonrisa pues a pesar de todo Daphne no era una mala chica todo lo contrario, sin embargo para mala suerte eran de principios distintos. Astoria en cambio era bastante desagradable y hostigosa, antes de ser su novia era una cualquiera pero esta relación venia arreglada hace tanto que el pasado de ella estaba enterrado.  
Draco nunca había lamentado tanto no saber el nombre de alguien,no era de esos que quedaban atraídos por la primera que se le cruzaba en frente. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había pasado algo así antes.

-¿Y que paso? - quiso saber Hermione.

-Siguen siendo los hipócritas de siempre-le dijo con una lagrima cayendo por su rostro.


	4. ¡Adios Astoria!

**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K. Rowling.**

**Gracias por leerme , cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido.**

Primera parte

Capitulo IV : ¡Adios Astoria!

Llegaron bastante tarde a casa o por lo menos más de lo que habían planeado pues al final se quedaron mas de una hora en la mansión Greengrass.  
Hermione ya había puesto al tanto de la fiesta a Ginny, quien no podía creer que se había encontrado con Draco Malfoy osea sabia que era un pez gordo en esto de los mortífagos y siendo sincera, a la pelirroja le habían comentado algo sobre su antiguo compañero de escuela pero nunca lo relaciono tan directamente.  
Hizo algo de memoria intentando recordar lo que una vez ese tal Jack había dicho de la serpiente, mientras ella se vestía para irse a casa.

"-Ese hijo de puta si que es odiado, creo que en la actualidad es la cabeza mas solicitada... tiene una vida de las mil maravillas y uno aquí intentando sobrevivir, ese puñetero Malfoy se da la gran vida y estoy seguro que no hace ni un cuarto de lo que yo."

-Mas o menos en esos términos se refirió uno de mis... uno de los mortios a Draco Malfoy, quizá cuantos mas hemos pasado por alto...- para ser sincera a Hermione no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, aquella familia era un nombre bonito pero no eran de esos que llevaban a cabo mucho trabajo.

-Habian 300 invitados en la fiesta pero creo que solo reconocí a él y los Greengrass, a Astoria si la conoces era una putilla un año menor que tu.

-Creo que la recuerdo pero eso no es lo mas importante sino el que haremos ahora.

-Buscar a los demás, es decir si yo estaba viva mas de alguien se tuvo que salvar.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- admitio mientras se pintaba las uñas- ¿como puedes tu y yo estar viva, siendo que los mortios tenían un riguroso sistema de seguridad?

-Porque a diferencia de la orden, no todos tiraban para el mismo lado, no todos los mortífagos están de acuerdo con esto de los impuros y asesinar gente, los Greengrass por ejemplo ellos solo quieren figurar... el tipo que se refirió en esos términos a Malfoy tampoco ,a ellos no les interesaba hacer bien su trabajo solo sobrevivir.

-A diferencia de Harry.

-Exacto.

-Hermione debemos hacerlo bien , no podemos fallar esta vez no de nuevo.

-¿Tenemos todo listo para irnos?

-Si.

-Le dije a Daph que estaría unos días fuera de la ciudad , por asuntos familiares.

-¿Cuanto crees que estemos afuera?

-El tiempo necesario.

* * *

Llevaba 30 minutos -exactamente- pensando en la chica de la fiesta, su vestido color rubí y como le había enfrentado sin miedo alguno. El como no cayo en sus encantos, realmente era memorable en su ser que no haya sabido quien era Draco Malfoy en aquel lugar pero ¡Merlin! era un hombre atractivo en una fiesta y antes incluso de decirle que estaba prometido con Astoria no mostró interés alguno. Quizá antes ya sabia que estaba prometido o quien sabe que le habrá dicho su cuñada. Lo cierto es que Daphne nunca le había caído mal hasta le una chica decidida , tranquila y con principios honestos pero siempre habían estado de bandos contrarios. Si bien Daphne jamás estuvo de parte de Potter tampoco lo estuvo de Voldemort, se mantuvo al margen de todo.

-Draco te estoy hablando ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Hola!

-Si por supuesto Astoria...

-Si, como no - se levanto indignada- ¿acaso ya no me quieres? ¿te aburriste de mi?

-No empieces solo estoy cansado.

-Llevas semanas diciéndome lo mismo y si nos vamos a casar creo que ... -el rubio ya tenia una especie de control automático que decía "silencio", realmente no la soportaba. No sabia que haría cuando se casaran por mas que busca motivos para posponerlo o llegar a fin con el acuerdo aparecía algo. Realmente no le sorprendería si le dice que quiere terminar ella saliera con algo como "estoy embarazada", todo lo contrario es exactamente lo que pasaría.

-Debo ir a terminar unos planes de la empresa , llegare a la cena- anuncio él.

Después de la victoria de los mortífagos, se desligo totalmente de su padre. Era lo que quería, así que comenzó a ganarse la vida por si solo, como sabia que el porcentaje de personas bajo alarmantemente tenia que volver a entrar gente así que vendía propiedades en la ciudad y a sus afueras. Hacia unos 4 años compro muchos terrenos por una miseria de dinero y el los revendía algo mas caros , un muy buen negocio que no requería demasiado tiempo y daba dinero además de lo que ganaba por ser mortífago .Su cuenta en Gringotts lo dejaba como una de las personas con mas entrantes, su competencia era su padre para variar.  
Sin embargo prefería no comparase con él en ningún ámbito. Lo odiaba más que a nadie.  
Draco lamentablemente tenia que seguir viéndolo y bastante seguido pero si podía lo evitaba.  
Esta vez fue en la mansión Malfoy apareciendo en el jardín, avanzo hasta llegar al cementerio familiar que tenían. Llevaba un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, se sentó como indio ante una tumba.

Narcissa M. Black. (1955-1998)

Dejo las flores a un lado y miro a su alrededor, el jardín lucia igual que siempre, era de los pocos lugares que seguían iguales.

-Si te hubiese escuchado y protegido más...- Estuvo unos cuantos minutos más y se fue a tomar una cerveza de manteca.  
Casualmente reconoció una melena azabache en la barra, sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Problemas? - dijo él en tono de saludo.

-¡Draco!- grito sobresaltandose, provocando que todos en el bar posaran su atención en ellos-me asustaste.

-Lo siento ¿como estas?

-Bastante bien ¿y tu?

-Diria que igual pero acabo de tener un desagradable discusión con Astoria pero que le haré - ella puso cara de asco y se tomo un largo sorbo del liquido.

-Pensé en ir a la fiestecita de tu suegro para saludarte pero supuse que no podría.

-Já, supusiste bien - le trajeron su cerveza de manteca y bebió un largo trago.

-Esa niña nunca me simpatizo y eso que teníamos intereses parecidos -ambos rieron -si tanto te gusta esa familia debiste haberte quedado con Daphne es una buena chica, muy pacifica para mi gusto pero es perfecta para ti.

-No tuve opción, si de mi hubiese dependido me habría casado contigo te podría haber llevado lejos de acá y así comenzar de nuevo.

-No quiero herir tus sentimientos pero no eres mi tipo Draco-el dio una carcajada bastante fuerte.

-A lo que me refiero es que nos habríamos alejado juntos de esto, habría sido una farsa el matrimonio.

-Odio los arreglos matrimoniales, una suerte que mis padres no estén porque no les habrían agradado mis novios.

-Entre tan larga lista , algo bueno se podía sacar.

-¡Tampoco han sido tantos! - le recriminó.

-Si como no, no se porque yo me muevo entre mujerzuelas.

-¿Me estas llamando puta , Draco Malfoy? mira que tu tampoco lo hacías mal.

-Aparte de Astoria no tuve ninguna otra novia, te recuerdo.

-Yo tampoco he tenido mas de 4 novios.

-Es curioso que lo hagamos Pansy.

-¿El que?

-Andar seduciendo exageradamente gente por la vida.

-Antes pensaba que era solo de puta caliente pero también me di cuenta que debía existir algo detrás.

-¿El sentirnos desgraciados por la vida, por ejemplo?

-No lo se, quizá la necesidad de descargarnos en algo quiero decir nuestra obsesión es sentirnos amados - la chica se encogió de hombros y miro la hora - creo que debo irme a trabajar.

-¿Tienes que hacer muchas cosas?

-Que pregunta mas estúpida Draco, como si tuviéramos algo en el periódico de lo que hablar- la chica pago su cuenta y le desordenó el cabello al rubio- portate bien y controla a la bicha que tienes por prometida.

Pansy era realmente una de las pocas personas que le quedaba en este mundo que le eran incondicionales en todo sentido, no sabia que seria sin la chica. Cuando dijo que se habría casado con ella encantado de la vida era cierto, la conocía completamente y aun así la quería.  
Se terminó de un sorbo la cerveza mientras se propuso visitar a Parkinson mas seguido, y aunque no quería tenia que llegar a la mansión tarde o temprano a cenar sin embargo quedaba un buen rato, algo se le ocurriría para distraerse en su propia casa.  
apareció en el jardín de su casa y entro calmadamente hasta subir a su habitación. Algo extraño pasaba pues no estaba Astoria en ninguna parte, en otras ocasiones le iba a parlotear apenas llegaba.

Por las escaleras encontró una pila de ropa tanto de mujer como de hombre. Draco arqueo una ceja y subió con rapidez.  
Ya se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo pero le costaba creerlo. Al abrir la puerta, SU puerta pudo ver a Astoria con un tipo y no cualquiera sino Blaise Zabinni. La situación le pareció cómica, su prometida y amigo,en su cama.  
-Oh Draco cariño... dijiste que llegarias a la cena y yo-empezo Astoria tapándose con una sabana.

-No seas patética y para de taparte porque creo que no hay nada que no hayamos visto ¿estas de acuerdo Blaise? -este asintio , estaba pálido y en un posible estado de shock.

-Cariño lo siento es que esto fue un arranque de rabia por favor perdóname yo de verdad...

-No me importa y te perdono -anuncio a Astoria

-¿Ah si? - dijo esta sorprendida , volviendo a taparse con la sabana.

-Si estas perdonada pero quiero que saques todas tus cosas de la mansión y no vuelvas, o mejor aun, para no ser el aguafiestas vete a la casa de Zabinni y siguen , yo te mando las cosas.

-No, mi amor por favor perdóname juro que no pasara...

-¿Que no me escuchaste? Te perdono pero vete de aqui-la chica iba a comenzar a suplicarle de nuevo - Y ahora.

Draco bajo a su cocina, nunca lo hacia pero ahora era necesario no toparse con Astoria y Blaise así que se tomó una infusión muy fuerte mientras se dirigió a la elfina domestica.

-¿Tu sabias de esto Karyh?

-¿De que me habla, mi señor?

-No te hagas la tonta tu tampoco a menos que quieras irte con ellos.

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Greengrass?- Draco se río mientras bebía.

-No se si decirle señorita a Astoria sea adecuado pero si me refiero a ella y Blaise.

-Lo siento amo pero no puedo decirle nada, la señorita Greengrass me hizo prometer no contar nada.

-Karyh te informo que acabo de echar a Astoria de la casa así que ya no es tu ama, tu lealtad esta conmigo así que dime ¿se veian ellos hace mucho tiempo?

Finalmente la elfina le revelo que no era cosas de hace unos meses si no mucho tiempo más, no estaba dolido con Astoria en absoluto. Era parte de su naturaleza como persona, más bien se sentía un estúpido de como no saberlo antes, con certeza. Blaise Zabinni en cambio le molesto pero siempre le había envidiado todo , de hecho hacia un tiempo era bastante agradable con Draco y no le discutía.  
Al cabo de una hora subió y no quedaba nada de ella, ceno solo y si no hubiese sido porque estaba algo cansado habría llamado a Pansy para contarle la buena nueva.

* * *

Hacia una tarde preciosa y quizá por el hecho de sus resultados el sol brillaba con más fuerza.

-Pareciera que eres como un imán de la buena suerte - comento la pelirroja, mientras se sacudía las manos- Yo estuve mucho mas tiempo y sin éxito, pero contigo en unos días ya tenemos mas de 50 personas.

-Y el viaje todavía no termina- Hermione toco el timbre y de inmediato se sintió movimiento, alguien observó por la ventana pero no reconoció a la chica así que abrió.

-Eh Hola... - dio un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que eran dos mujeres. Las cuales tras echarse un vistazo se le tiraron a los brazos.

-¡Neville!-dijeron al unisono, él quedo algo desconcertado.

-Disculpen pero...¿las conosco? - ambas dieron un paso atrás.

-Soy Ginny ¿no me recuerdas? esta es Hermione pero con otra apariencia claro.

-Oh lo siento no se de que me hablan, creo que se confundieron - observo un instante a Ginny , se dio la media vuelta y cerro de un portazo.

-¡Neville Longbottom abre de inmediato! Si no me crees como se que tu boggart de tercer año es el profesor Snape , que vivias con tu abuela y tuviste una rana que se llamaba trevor- dijo Ginny algo desesperada- Maldita sea abre la puerta.

De pronto la puerta del pequeño hostal se abrió y el chico que a estas alturas era un hombre les dedico una sonrisa.

-Pasen rapido.

Ellas obedecieron y entraron a una salita, les pareció extraño que Neville fuera dueño de un Hostal pero nadie haría preguntas de ese tipo por ahora.

-¿Como estan vivas? ¿y como me encontraron?

-Es una larga historia.

Estuvieron dos horas relatando todo lo sucedido hasta ahora y aunque con otras personas tuvieron mas cuidado al relatar hechos con Neville no tuvieron ninguno, asimismo este tampoco tuvo tapujo alguno en contarles que Dean Thomas estaba viviendo muy cerca de ahí y como termino haciéndose cargo de aquel hostal.

-No me lo creo...- dijo la chica del cabello azabache.

-Asi como te cuento,si hubiese sabido que se acostaban hace mas tiempo las cosas pintarían mucho mejor en mi vida.

-Eres cruel Draco Malfoy- admitio Pansy con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque?

-Ni si quiera la extrañas o perdonaste... hasta las zorras como ellas merecen algo de compasión.

-Te repito, la perdone es como un "estamos a mano" - ella levanto una ceja , Draco suspiro y prosiguió a dar la explicacion- ella me engaño punto uno ,con un mmm... "amigo" seria el punto dos y ya llevaban varios meses punto tres.

-¿A que va eso? no entiendo.

-En total suman tres- Pansy bufó- a lo que voy es que yo la eche de la casa , no pienso volver a tratar con ella y no le daré ningún tipo de ayuda económica... estamos a mano y sumale a eso que la perdone sin nada a cambio.

-Error.

-¿Que?

-Tu nunca la quisiste por eso la perdonaste, no eres un ser generoso Malfoy le devolviste con la misma moneda.

-Son solo puntos de vista y deberías estar feliz ahora me podrás visitar todo los días aunque tengo planeado vender la mansión y trasladarme a un lugar mas...yo.

-¿Mas ostentoso?

-Yo no me definiría con esa palabra pero bueno algo así.

-Y a todo esto...¿los Greengrass o la mismísima Astoria no han ido a pedirte disculpas?

-Es uno de los motivos por los que quiero cambiarme cuanto antes.

Pansy río de buena gana y pidió la cuenta, acompañaría a su mejor amigo a encontrar el nuevo hogar. En estos tiempos estaba lleno de mansiones a la venta, la mayoría de los propietarios estaban muertos o se habían ido de aquel lugar sombrío.


End file.
